Rainy Day
by beckyboogle
Summary: A lot can happen in a day as the Hardy-Knight brothers know so well. To get the rainbow, you have to deal with the rain. It makes things grow and often shines light on the important things in life. What will the Rain hold for Cal and Ethan? Rated T to be safe
1. So it All Begins

Ethan Hardy was stumbling though the horizontal slashes of rain that were falling around him. He squinted through his rain speckled glasses as he pulled his jacket closer around him. The wind had blown his jacket open and he was soaked wet through. His normally vibrant blonde hair was now darker and plastered to his head. He continued squelching along the pavement to the ED. He could barely see 20 metres in front of him. From what he could see, his eyes rested on a young brunette woman who was doing battle with her broken inside out umbrella. Much like the young doctor, her hair was plastered against her neck and shoulders and her thin clothing was drenched. Her wet clothes clung to her petite frame, highlighting her smooth curves and athletic physique. She discarded her ruined umbrella in the bin and pulled her jacket around herself. He watched intently as the young woman stepped into the road, she hadn't seen the black car coming towards her as she stepped off the curb. Ethan instinctively dashed out in front of the car, pulling her out of its path. It's front bumper clipped her leg as she fell against the pavement on top of the soggy doctor.

The driver screeched to a halt and several passers by stopped to gawp at the almost accident. "Hi, um, I'm Dr Ethan Hardy, I work at the Holby City ED, are you ok?" The young doctor said to the young woman. "Um, I think so?" She said questioningly. "What's your name?" Ethan prompted, trying to assess if she had a head injury. "Keira." She responded. "Any pain in your back or neck?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "No, but my leg really hurts." She admitted. Ethan sat up slowly and placed the young girl on the pavement, he grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance, amazed that ten onlookers hadn't already done so. As he lifted the phone to his ear he saw the crowd holding video phones at the pair and filming them. He shook his head as he relayed the information to the emergency services. He disconnected the call when he was satisfied that an ambulance had been dispatched. "Ok, an ambulance is on it's way, are you in any pain anywhere else at all?" He queried. "My chest is a little tight, but it's fine, I think it's just my asthma playing up again!" She spoke significantly softer than before. Ethan noticed this change in volume and watched the girl carefully. He sat her up against a wall, helped her use her inhaler and kept her talking.


	2. The Cavalry Arrives

"Paramedics!" A familiar voice penetrated the near silence. "Dix! Over here!" Ethan called out in reply. "Dr Hardy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Iain smiled. "This is Keira, she was almost hit by a car travelling at about 40 miles an hour, I pulled her away not before the car clipped her right leg. She's complaining of pain in her leg as well as some tightness in her chest. She has mentioned that she has asthma, used her inhaler a couple of times but it doesn't seem to be helping." Ethan spun off the information efficiently. "Ok Keira, I'm Dixie, and this is Iain, I'm just going to put an oxygen mask on you to help with your breathing." The experienced paramedic smiled reassuringly. "Iain, can you pass me some morphine? She needs pain relief." Ethan explained. The young paramedic handed him the medication and upon seeing it Keira began to fidget. "Sweetheart, you need to calm down." Dixie said laying her hand on her shoulder. "No!" She screamed. "No needles. I can't, I'm scared!" She sobbed, she hated crying, it made her feel weak and vulnerable. "Ok, love. We'll wait until the ED. I'll give you some entonox for the time being." Iain said reassuringly. He handed her the entonox and they bundled her into the back of the ambulance, Ethan Hardy following along.

The ambulance shuddered to a halt outside the ED. The doors were pulled open by Dixie and the young doctor clambered out to help with the trolley. Cal was stood by the doors of the department puffing on a cigarette. He watched as his team raced to the now stationary ambulance. He dropped his cigarette when he saw his younger brother stagger out of the ambulance. He charged forwards and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. His eyes expertly scanned over his brother checking for any signs of pain or distress. Ethan pulled away from Cal and he hurried into the ED jogging beside the trolley to keep up. His wet shoes squeaked against the vinyl floor as each step left a distinct wet footprint leading to RESUS.


	3. Hospital Drama

"Ok, I want an urgent chest X-ray followed by an X-ray of her leg!" Ethan's voice demanded. He grabbed the stethoscope from his brothers neck and began to examine his patient. He listened to the uneven breaths she was taking and handed his brothers stethoscope back. "She's going to need an urgent chest drain too. She's got a pneumothorax." Ethan explained his findings. "Pass me a gown and some drapes!" Cal's voice rang out. He pulled the drapes over Keira's small body and Ethan pulled her blouse open. "Dr Hardy, what's happening?" She whispered shakily. "Basically you've got a collapsed lung. We're going to insert a tube into it to drain the air from it." Ethan said looking at her reassuringly. Their eyes met. "Ok, will it hurt?" She asked. "I'm afraid so, but Dr Knight is my brother and he's very gentle." Ethan said taking her hand in his and raising her arm above her head. He adjusted the drapes giving his brother access to the site and placed the oxygen mask over Keira's face. Cal pulled on a pair of gloves. He reached for the scalpel that lay menacingly on the tray beside him. He placed a steadying hand on the side of Keira's chest. He could feel her ragged breaths and erratic heartbeat radiating through the palm of his hand. He clasped the scalpel between his fingers. He dragged the point across her chest carefully drawing a straight red line.

Keira whimpered as the scalpel sliced through her delicate skin, squeezing Ethan's hand. "It's ok, it won't be much longer." Ethan soothed grabbing a tissue and carefully drying her moistened eyes. She felt the sharp scalpel leave her chest. "Ok Keira, this is going to be rather uncomfortable." Cal said gently. He pressed his fingers into the incision and pulled it apart slowly. He grasped the clamp tightly and expertly threaded the tube into place. "Cough for me!" He ordered. Keira coughed weakly and the chest drain bubbled to life. "I'll suture." He nodded to his younger brother. He finished stitching with a flourish. He cut the excess thread and passed the equipment back to the nurse. "I'll just go and fetch you some morphine for the pain." Cal mumbled as he walked t of huge room. He strode back in brandishing a tray would of equipment. "Cal, she's afraid of needles." Ethan whispered quickly. Keira started to hyperventilate, her breathing was shallow due to the pain of her chest drain, she was curled up against the furthest railing of her he bed from the two young doctors. Ethan swiped a hand through his dripping hair. "Cal, let me do it." Ethan said, his hand out ready to take the syringe. "Here, I'll go and comfort her." He handed his younger brother the tray and walked to the other side of huge bed. Keira sat up slowly, wincing with each tug in her chest drain. She leant forwards and a few lone tears ran down her rosy cheeks. "Keira, darling, Ethan's going to give you something for the pain. I want you to keep looking at me. He put his arm across her shoulders and watched as she cuddled closer. Ethan prepped the syringe and tied a tourniquet around Keira's upper arm. Keira shuddered as she felt the tourniquet being tightened. "Just keep looking at me." Cal murmured stroking her messy hair. She buried her head into his shoulder when the needle pierced her skin. "Ok, Keira, it's all done now!" Ethan smiled. Cal disentangled himself from her grip and she sank back into the pillows welcoming the unconsciousness that swept over her as the pain faded away.


	4. A Warm Hug Fixes Everything

**A quick note, please remember to drop a review once you read each chapter so I can see who has been reading and so I know what you guys are enjoying and what you aren't happy with. I am currently writing another fanfic but for the time being, enjoy this one! Don't forget to review! :)**

Cal swung his arm over Ethan's shoulders. "Come on Nibbles, we need to get you some dry clothes." He said firmly, leading his brother to the staffroom. "I haven't got any other clothes!" Ethan shivered, the cold finally getting to him as the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins subsided. "Ethan, it's fine you can borrow some of mine. You're lips are blue, and you're shivering!" Cal said his voice laced with concern. "I'm...f-f-f-f-fine." He said as his body shook with the cold. Cal snatched a blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around his brothers shaking shoulders. "Now let's get you warmed up." He said with finality in his voice. He opened his locker and threw a pair of trousers and a T-shirt at Ethan. He also passed him a thick fleeced hoodie. Ethan held them away from his wet scrubs and went to get changed. He appeared a few moments later wearing his brothers clothes, that hung loosely from his smaller frame. "Ethan, you're still shivering and your lips are getting even bluer." Cal said, he wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him into a tight bear hug. He sat him down on the sofa and pulled the hood over his head. "We can't have you getting pneumonia!" Cal laughed. He tucked his brothers head under his chin and warmed him up.

Cal didn't know he had fallen asleep until Lofty came into the room. "Cal, sorry to wake you but Keira's X-rays have come back!" He said carefully to the tired doctor. Cal sat up slowly so as not to wake Ethan. He lifted his brother off his lap and put him on the sofa, wrapping a blanket tightly around his sleeping form. "Ok, I'll be right there." He smiled. He followed the nurse back into RESUS. "Ok Keira, let's see what we're dealing with." He expressed, brandishing the iPad. "Right, so you've got a fractured tibia and a broken fibula. Luckily its a straight forward clean break, so we just have to set it." He explained. "How is the pain?" He asked noticing her wince as she sat up slightly. "It's um, quite painful now!" She gulped. "Ok, we'll give you some more morphine then!" He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I want Dr Hardy to do it, please!" She said as her chin wobbled. "Ok, I'll go and fetch him." Lofty offered, racing back tot the staffroom. "Ethan!" He whispered shaking the young man from his sleep. "Mmm, what?" He murmured as he opened his eyes. "Keira wants you. Cal wants to give her some more pain relief but she wants you to administer it!" The young nurse grinned. "Ok, I'll be right there!" Ethan got up and headed to RESUS. He nodded to his brother who handed him a tray of equipment and got into position. He held Keira's hand. She was gasping and clutching at the sheets. "Keira, what's wrong?" Cal said raising his voice over her raspy breaths. "Can't...breathe...properly!" She breathed. "Ok, I think you're having a panic attack. Can you calm down for me? I need you to take slow deep breaths." Cal said calmly. "I...can't!" She said hunching over slightly. "Ok darling, just match your breaths to mine ok?" He said taking her hands in his and placing them on his shoulders. "It hurts!" She sobbed. "I know, but you've got to try and calm down." He explained. He put his arms around her and cradled her close. She could hear the slow and steady pulsation of his heart through his chest and could feel the rise and fall of his breaths. Soon enough she was calm enough for Ethan to continue administering the pain relief. "I'm...sorry!" She hiccuped as a few tears ran down her face. "Hey, you don't have to be sorry. You have a fear, we understand that. Everybody's afraid of something!" Ethan mumbled. "Let's get your leg seen to!" Cal announced. He got Ethan to hold it steady whilst he prepped the plaster. He wrapped her leg in a layer of cotton wool which Ethan held in place whilst Cal laid strips of plaster over the top. "It might feel a bit warm, but that will soon go away!" Cal explained. "It's kind of heavy!" She giggled. "I know, it won't be for long, only six weeks, then you'll be as good as new." Ethan chuckled. Lofty brought in a pair of crutches and Cal gave her a very detailed demonstration complete with the worst Russian accent ever. "And remember don't drink and try to use dis, it von't vork!" He explained. Keira and Ethan laughed at his insanity.


	5. Date Knight

A few months later, Ethan was walking home from work, his jacket pulled up against the November chill. He staggered up the stairs as fast as his tired legs would carry him. He opened the door and stepped inside to be greeted by his girlfriend and his brother. "Hey Ethan, how was work?" Keira asked excitedly. "Same old. Bunch of time wasters, then an RTC." He said nonchalantly. "What time are you heading out?" Cal queried his head tilted to the side slightly. "In about forty minutes, I'm just going to get ready." Ethan said. He headed into his bedroom and heard Keira go into hers. He pulled on a clean shirt and sprayed himself with Keira's favourite aftershave. He headed back to the living room to wait for Keira. "Cal, have you got it?" He hissed. Cal stood up and handed him a small box which he quickly hid into his jacket. "Thanks for keeping it for me, she would never have dreamed to look in your room." Ethan smiled gratefully. "Anything for my little brother. Now promise you'll text or call me to tell me how it went!" He grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "Yes, I promise!" Ethan smiled. "What's with the promises?" Keira said from the doorway. "Just that I'll leave him with 10 pounds for a take out!" Ethan lied smoothly. "God you look stunning!" He mumbled. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself!" She flashed him a smile and she linked her arm with his and they walked out of the flat and down to their dinner date. When they arrived at the bistro, Ethan took her wrap and handed it to the cloakroom attendant. He shrugged off his coat and handed that over too. He took her hand as they followed the waiter to their table. He pulled out her chair for her and then took his own. The sister took their orders and then made himself scarce. Once they had eaten, and were waiting for desert, Ethan gazed into Keira's eyes, he signalled to the waiter secretly and continued to talk to her. "I love you!" He said, gazing into her deep brown eyes. "I love you too!" She smiled back. The background music changed suddenly, and Keira looked up as she recognised the song. It was her favourite, she always said it reminded her of Ethan. Ethan slid off his chair and fell to one knee. He pulled the box Cal had handed him earlier, he opened it and took her hand in one of his. "Keira, I have loved you since you stepped in front of that car. I would do anything for you, including promise the rest of my life to you. Will you marry me?" He looked into her big brown tear filled eyes. "Yes!" She gasped as he slid the ring onto her finger. The waiter reappeared with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "To the happy couple." The restaurants staff chorused as the other diners joined in the applause. "I love you Dr Hardy!" Keira smiled pressing her lips to his. "I love you too, future Mrs Hardy!" He smiled back kissing her again. "We should really call Caleb! He's dying to know the answer!" Ethan groaned as they pulled away. "Fine, but let's have a bit of fun with this!" Keira giggled slyly and whispered a plan into his ear. "Ooh, you are so sneaky Keira" He chuckled. He picked up the phone and dialled Cal's number. "Hey Nibbles, what did she say?" Cal said excitedly, Ethan knew he had been sat staring at his phone as his brother answered on the second ring. "Um...she...um...left...me!" He pretended to hiccup. "Oh god, that's so unfair. Just remember she's not worth it!" Cal soothed down the phone. "That's no way to talk about your soon to be sister in law!" Keira giggled down the phone. "Oh my God! I'm so going to get you for that! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys!" Cal practically screamed down the phone. 


	6. Doesn't Always Go According to Plan

**I've uploaded two chapters tonight so happy Friday! Don't forget to review!**

The wedding plans were in full swing. Keira went out with some of her female friends from the ED. Lily, Zoe, Rita, Louise and Robyn all accompanied her as she walked towards the wedding dress boutique. They oohed and aahed through a variety of different dresses. "Ok ladies, I just wanted to announce something..." Keira began. "I would like you all to be my bridesmaids but Robyn. I want you to be my maid of honour!" She grinned at the shocked red head. Robyn ran over and hugged her tight promising her the best hen do possible. "Oh and I think this is my dress!" She squealed spinning around giving them a full view. "Definitely!" They all chorused in agreement. They stumbled out of the shop after having paid for the dress and it's alterations. They walked quickly passed an alley way but Keira stopped to pick up her phone which she had just dropped. She stood up carefully and two hooded thugs were stood behind her. She turned around to see the what was going on. Robyn stopped noticing that Keira wasn't with the group, she called to the others when she spotted her several feet behind them. They all turned and saw two hooded men walking away as Keira crumpled to the ground, her stomach oozing blood across the cobbles of the pavement. Zoe ran forwards. "Ok, we have a suspected stab wound. We need to apply pressure right now." She called out as she reached the young bride to be. She tore Keira's scarf from around her neck and pressed it into the wound. "Lily call 999, Robyn, take Keira's phone and call Ethan!" She ordered. "No...no call...Ethan!" Keira gasped as her eyelids fluttered weakly. "Rita, I need you to help keep the pressure on the wound whilst I check her vital signs." Zoe said in a hushed voice. "Ok, her blood pressure is through the floor, and her pulse is weaker than I'd like it!" Zoe said sitting back on her heels. "Paramedics!" Iain's voice rang out. "You have no idea how bloody glad we are to see you!" Zoe practically yelled. "This is Keira, she's been stabbed in the abdomen, her blood pressure is through the floor, she's losing a lot of blood and she has a very weak pulse." Zoe explained as they loaded her onto a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance.

The ambulance shuddered to a halt outside the ED, the group of girls helped unload their friend and wheeled her to the group of doctors that were waiting, who rushed her straight into RESUS. Ethan was walking to the staffroom with his brother, Cal had been announced as his best man and he was currently discussing possible stag do plans. Ethan looked up and saw his wife's bridesmaids standing around RESUS. He wondered if Keira picked a dress, and thought to himself that he should call her shortly to find out how she got on. He looked at the clock and suddenly realised that Keira promised to text him at one o clock. It was two now. He ran forwards. "Robyn!" He yelled as his brother caught up with him. "What's going on? Where's Keira?" He asked the emotional nurse. She raised a shaky hand and pointed at the bed in RESUS. "Keira was stabbed, as we left the bridal shop!" Robyn sobbed. Ethan noticed the blood covering the group and raced into RESUS. Cal hurried in after him. "Keira!" Ethan shouted. "Get him out of here! Dr Hardy you have to wait outside, you can't treat and you can't get in the way!" Connie growled. "Ethan...I...want...Ethan!" Keira gasped. "Baby, it's ok, I'm here!" Ethan said gripping her hand in his. "I'm...sorry...should've been...more...careful!" She smiled weakly. "No baby. It's not your fault. Don't talk!" Ethan mumbled as tears ran down his face. "I...love...you..." She mumbled as her eyes flickered shut. "I love you too!" He kissed her forehead tears running down his face. He felt Cal's hands grab his shoulders and lead him to the staffroom. The police were in Zoe's office interviewing the bridesmaids to find out what had happened. "I'm sorry." Ethan mumbled as the tears fell from his face onto Cal's shirt. "Shhh, Nibbles, it's going to be ok, the police will catch the guys who did it and our colleagues will make her better." Cal murmured gently. He held his brother against his chest and hugged him.


	7. Nightmares and Ruined Plans

**I know I updated earlier, twice. But I'm feeling super generous due to England beating Fiji in the Rugby World Cup. So here is another chapter!**

"She's stable, she's unconscious at the moment but we've managed to stem the bleeding but she's on half hourly obs. She should be ok!" Connie smiled at the two young doctors, having seen that Ethan had emotionally struggle with the incident. "Thanks Mrs Beauchamp!" Cal said, as his brother was somewhat too shocked to form words. Ethan hurried to RESUS and sat on a chair next to Keira. He gripped her hand in his and a fresh set of tears began to fall. "Mm, don't...cry." Keira murmured waking up. "Keira, you gave us quite the scare. How are you feeling?" Cal said as Ethan composed himself. "Well, Caleb, I feel as though I've been stabbed!" She said her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Well, I reckon she's going to be fine, at least it didn't change how annoying she is!" Cal grinned. "Baby, are you in pain?" Ethan sniffed. "Not really, I just feel fuzzy." She mumbled. "Sorry, I think this is going to have ruined the wedding!" She admitted. "No, babe, don't think like that. Nothing is going to ruin it, all that matters is that you're ok!" Ethan said kissing her gently. "Is it alright if we come in?" Robyn asked poking her head around the door. Ethan nodded and the group of girls filed into the room. The sense of camaraderie showed that the team really was like and extended family.

A few days passed and Keira was discharged from the hospital. Cal wheeled her to the car whilst Ethan carried the several bunches of flowers she had been given throughout her recovery. The helped her into the car and placed a blanket over her lap. When they got back to the flat, Cal carried her up the stairs and laid her down on the settee. She winced as she sat up slightly. "Keira, I'll go get you some pain relief." Ethan said. He reappeared a short while later with a syringe of morphine. He hid the needle from her line of sight. "Cal, come and look after Keira whilst I administer some morphine!" Ethan said. Cal cradled her carefully on his lap. Ethan rolled up her T-shirt and whilst Cal had her distracted, he injected the morphine into her tanned abdomen. He removed the needle and kissed her flat stomach before rolling her shirt back down over the scar. "Better?" He asked. "Mm, much. At least now that we're back at home and you're here." She smiled leaning forwards slowly to kiss him. He sat on the sofa with her for a while until she was asleep. He then set out her painkillers for when she woke up. He watched as she slept. He didn't know he was Asleep until he heard Keira screaming as she tossed and turned on the sofa. Her screams were bloodcurdling and truly frightened Ethan. He ran to her and comforted her her as she sat up and buried her head into his shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong? Tell me." He said gently. "I keep dreaming about getting stabbed. Each time it's different. Sometimes I'm the one doing the stabbing. I see myself stabbing you or someone else we know." She sobbed. "Baby, it's ok, I know it's horrible, but you have PTSD it will take time to heal. You've been through such an ordeal and you still have a smile on your face most of the time." He murmured, stroking her silky hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when dinners ready." He laid her back against the fluffy pillows and pulled the blanket, that Cal brought in earlier, up to her chin. Her eyelids drooped and she was overwhelmed by sleep. Ethan set about making dinner. He texted Cal explaining about Keira's nightmares when his phone started vibrating in his hand. "Hey Nibbles, I just got your text, I spoke to Zoe, she said it might be a good idea to bring her in later on so she can have a chat and find out what she can. She wants to make sure that she's ok. Why don't you come in at about 5 o'clock and by the time you're done, my shift will be over and I can take you both out to dinner before your shift starts." Ethan was shocked that his brother had a good idea along with a solid plan. He agreed and hung up the call.


	8. Compliments and Kisses

**If you haven't already, watch the autumn trailer for Casualty. Caleb Knight with a baby girl. It seems like what we've all been waiting for is finally coming! Can't wait! Don't forget to review!**

"When Keira woke up, she saw Ethan watching her. "Hey gorgeous!" He mumbled kissing her. "Wow, compliments and kisses. Maybe I should get hurt or sick more often." She joked. "Cal's got us an appointment at the hospital with Zoe and then he's taking us out to dinner before my shift starts, he said he'll bring you back here and stay with you all night." Ethan explained to an equally shocked Keira. "Wow. Miracles do happen. Cal's formulated a decent plan for once!" She grinned. Ethan helped her get changed into a pair of track suit bottoms and a loose fitting T-shirt. He helped her pull her hair back into a slick ponytail and then he handed her one of his baggy hoodies. He pulled it over her head and helped her roll up the sleeves. "I love wearing your hoodies, it's like hugging you but the next best thing!" She remarked. Ethan helped her into the car and drove carefully over every bump to ensure that she wasn't in any pain. When he pulled up outside the hospital, he called over to Max to bring a wheel chair. Keira wasn't really up for walking yet, it was painful and tiring. "Hey, how's my favourite patient?" Cal said greeting them as they entered the building. "What do you want now?" Keira said rolling her eyes and laughing. "Nothing!" He said defensively sticking his tongue out. "Yeah right!" She giggled returning the favour and sticking her tongue out at him. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Ethan chuckled at the sight of his fiancée and her soon to be brother in law getting on so well. He followed the chair as Max pushed it to Zoe's office and rapped on the door lightly. "Come in!" She called out brightly. "Ah, Keira, it's nice to see you." She smiled. "We'll just wait outside." Cal and Ethan both said turning to the door. "No!" Keira almost shouted. "I want you both to stay!" She mumbled. Cal and Ethan sat down on either side of the wheelchair. They listened intently as Keira recounted her nightmares to the senior doctor and described some of her fears as well as a detailed account of the stabbing. "It's ok, babe! I'm right here." Ethan said gently placing his hand over hers as she shuddered. She had recounted the stabbing as she remembered it, each vivid detail standing to attention in her mind. She was sobbing when she came to the end. Ethan turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, tears streaming down his own face. "I'm so sorry darling, I should have been there. I should have stopped this from happening!" He mumbled. "Why do you feel like it's your fault Ethan?" Zoe probed. "Because I'm her fiancée, I'm supposed to protect her from things like this. It should have been me. I love her and I can't stand seeing her like this!" Ethan explained, as tears streamed down his face leaving a gentle trail down his cheek. "Ok, it seems to me that you want to protect her, but no one could her foreseen this, many people, who were there wish they could have done more, but we all have to believe that we did all we could. Keira, I think you need to give it some time and talk to us. The three of us, and no doubt many more than just us, are here for you, we understand that you've been through a tough time and we can help you." Zoe explained. "If in time you need it, I can also refer you to Ben Harding, but only as a last resort." She smiled. "Now I believe a certain young gentleman is treating you to a meal out. If I were you I would take him up on it right now, before he has time to change his mind." She winked inconspicuously. Keira giggled at the gesture and Cal wheeled her out of the room. "You ok?" He asked Ethan, who had been quiet for a while. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go and eat!" He smiled. Ethan felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had felt so alone with his thoughts recently and he was glad that he wasn't alone at all.


	9. Forever

A few months later, Ethan was stood in the front of a church, fiddling with his tie for the umpteenth time. "Eth, relax mate, you look fine." Cal mumbled straightening his younger brothers tie as he had done when they were at school. The music started and Ethan turned to see Robyn smiling at him reassuringly as Keira walked down the aisle. She wore a floor length mermaid style dress with a long veil that trailed behind her. Her long brown curls were styled in a simple up do and her hand was clutched around a large bouquet of roses. She beamed as she walked towards her future. She walked quite steadily despite wearing high heels so soon after the accident that still left a scar across her abdomen. She reached her fiancée and handed her bouquet to Robyn. "You look stunning!" Ethan whispered. "You don't look so bad yourself!" She whispered back. Ethan lifted her veil from her face and the ceremony began. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The officiants voice rang out. "You may now kiss the bride!" A huge cheer rippled through the crowd as Ethan dipped his bride back and planted a firm kiss on her lips. He then stood her upright and picked her up bridal style and carried her up the aisle, not caring that her shoes had fallen off. Robyn and Cal followed them, Robyn collected the discarded shoes and linked her arm through Cal's. "Dr Knight, stop blubbing!" She giggled. "I'm not, there's something in my eye." He said defensively still swiping at his damp eyes. Ethan was still carrying his barefooted wife, when they burst out of the church into a torrent of confetti. "How on earth?" He questioned. "We snuck out the back way!" Robyn giggled throwing a fistful at the new couple.

Late in the evening, Cal drove the bride and groom to the airport to catch their flight. It was time for their honeymoon and both Ethan and Keira were looking forward to it. Cal smiled slyly as he pulled up outside the terminal and helped them with their cases. "Caleb, just tell us already!" Ethan whined. "Come on, Cal, it's practically killing us!" Keira groaned. "Well, here are your passports and tickets." He said giving in to their pleas. "What?!" They both said staring at the tickets. "A first class trip to Venice?" The looked at him in amazement. "How did you know we wanted to go there?" Ethan asked. "Well, don't say I don't know you little brother. Now you better get inside, can't have you missing your flight now can we?" He smiled. He pulled them each into an embrace and watched them drag their cases into the building. Two weeks in Venice flew by for the new couple. They staggered off the plane back in the UK. Ethan had his arm sound his wife's shoulder as they pushed a trolley full of bags out into the arrivals hall. "Ethan! Keira!" Caleb called across the room. "Caleb, how's everything?" Keira said embracing her new brother in law. "Better now that you're back. I've missed you guys." He said hugging his little brother. "Yeah, missed us cleaning the flat!" Ethan laughed.


	10. Big Brother to the Rescue

"Ethan! Can you come here a second?" Keira shouted when she heard his key turn in the front door. "Yeah, what's the matter?" He asked as he followed the sound of her voice to the bedroom. "Babe...I think I'm pregnant!" She said nervously. "Have you done a test?" Ethan said smiling. "Not yet. I'm scared. Can you help me?" Keira gulped. "Of course. Why don't you go and do the test and then bring it out here and we'll look at it together, yeah?" He said handing her the box she had left on the dresser. She reappeared a few moments later with the test in hand. She placed it on to he table and buried her head into her husbands shoulder. "I can't look!" She mumbled. "It's ok. I'll do it. I can do it. Ok, I can't do it!" He said he said shaking his head. "Do what?" Cal's voice came from the hall. "Um..." Ethan began as Cal walked into the room. "Ooh, what's this?" He asked. "I think I'm pregnant." Keira gulped. "And you're waiting for the results?" He guessed. Ethan nodded. "We just can't bring ourselves to look!" Keira said guiltily. "Can you do it?" She whispered. "Sure, let's have a look!" He said eagerly scooping the stick off the table. "Well, Nibbles and Mrs Nibbles...the results are in..." He said cryptically adding suspense to the situation. "I hope you've got money for a cot. You're about to be parents!" He grinned passing them the test. "Oh My God!" Ethan shouted whilst Keira squealed. They wrapped their arms around each other and Ethan pressed his lips to his wife's.

The next few days were hard on Keira as she adjusted to the difficulties of pregnancy. She woke in the morning wrapped in her husbands protective arms. She slowly sat up, before a wave of nausea passed over her. She tore his arms off herself and sprinted to the bathroom. She hunched over the toilet and heaved into it. "Baby, are you ok?" Ethan said rubbing her back and running his fingers through her long brown curls and tying them away form her face. "I feel like crap!" She said dully. She sank back against her husband and let him wrap his arms around her. "I hate this! I just want it to stop! I don't want to keep feeling sick!" She sobbed in to his T-shirt. "It's ok babe, I'm here for you. I'll get you some anti nausea tablets from work." He offered. She nodded and let him help her to her feet and back into bed. He tucked her into bed, placed a bin and a glass of water beside her before getting ready for work.


	11. Lunch Date

**Sorry for the lack in updates, if I start forgetting or becoming lazy and don't update, please let me know and send me constant messages to remind me. (I won't mind!) once again, please review and comment. If you have any ideas for stories you want me to write please let me know, I am suffering from writers block.**

Keira was at the hospital meeting her husband and brother in law for lunch, she stumbled into the ED, slowly as she couldn't quite see her feet anymore. She cradled her bump and pulled her cardigan around herself. "Hiya Keira, how're you feeling?" Her friends greeted her. "I'm doing really well actually, I'm here for my husband and his idiot buffoon of a brother, they're taking me out for lunch!" She smiled as Cal and Ethan came into view. "Keira, I heard that!" Cal teased hugging her gently. "Good!" She retorted. "Hey babe!" Ethan smiled kissing his wife passionately. They traipsed out of the ED arm in arm and headed towards a small restaurant. "So what have you been up to today?" Ethan said putting an arm around his wife. "Not much, I've had a back ache all day, so I spent most of the day watching TV." She admitted. She returned the question to her husband and his brother. "Yeah, same old, couple of time wasters and you know!" They both replied. "Ow!" Keira gasped rising to her feet and clutching her swollen midsection. "Keira, what's wrong?" Ethan said standing up. Cal rushed to her other side and helped her back into her seat. "Where does it hurt?" He asked seriously. "Across my stomach and back." She cried. "Ok, Ethan let's get her back to the ED." He said snapping his brother put of his shock. They stood on either side of her and led her back to the hospital. "I can't go any further!" She sobbed as another contraction snatched at her breath. "Ok, I'll carry you!" Cal said, picking her up in his arms and racing back towards the ED.

He burst through the doors and spotted a wheelchair in the far corner, he sprinted towards it and placed Keira in it carefully. He pushed it straight towards the small RESUS. "Dr Knight! What do you think you are doing?" Connie boomed from the doorway of her office. "Keira's in labour." Ethan breathed as he caught up with his brother. She followed the young doctor and pushed them away form the patient. "You can't treat her, she's your wife. You need to fetch Rita and Caleb, some pain relief." She barked. She helped Keira onto the bed and quickly examined her whilst the brothers were gone. She helped her into a gown and hooked her up to the monitors. "Ok, you're about three centimetres. It'll be a while yet. Have your waters broken yet?" The clinical lead asked. "No...ow!" The young mother gasped as a wave of pain hit her abdomen. She gripped the bed rails until her knuckles turned white. Ethan hurried back into the room followed by the lead nurse. "Ok, darling just breathe through the pain!" She encouraged the young patient with a smile. "Here, I brought some entonox!" Cal said as he too reentered the room. "Babe, you are doing really well." Ethan smiled prising her hand from the bed rails and kissing it gently. Cal handed her the entonox and told her how to use it. Ethan pulled up a chair and held her hand as the next contraction sent her screaming. "That's it, just calm down and relax." He soothed whilst rubbing her back in small soft circles. "I suggest you get some rest, sleep if you can, you're going to need your energy later!" Rita suggested, reclining the bed and helping Keira get comfortable. Within moments, the already exhausted woman was fast asleep. "Come with me." Cal said taking his brother form the room, he led him to the staffroom and made him a cup of strong coffee. "You are really going to need this," he smiled handing his brother the steaming cup. They sat in the staffroom and fell asleep on the sofa.


	12. A Cheese Sandwich

"Ow!" Keira screamed, alerting Rita to the fact that she was experiencing another painful contraction. "It's ok sweetheart, I know it hurts, but you need to breathe through it." She smiled taking her hand in her own. As soon as the contraction faded, she darted to the staffroom and fetched the two young doctors who were fast asleep in each other's arms. "Ethan! It's Keira, she needs you, she's in a lot of pain." Rita explained quickly as both doctors woke up with a start. They followed her back to the small RESUS and found Keira sat bolt upright, her face scrunched up as she endured another painful contraction. "Hey my lovely, I'm here, it's ok!" Ethan smiled kissing her sweaty forehead. Connie bustled into the room. "Boys, you need to step out for a second, I'm going to examine Keira now." She said pulling on a pair of gloves. "No! I want Ethan to stay!" Keira screamed through gritted teeth. "Come on Cal, let's get you something to drink!" Rita said taking the young man back to the staffroom. "Ok, Keira, you are at about 7 centimetres, it should only be another couple of hours!" Connie smiled. "I can't do this for another minute, let alone another hour. Please just make it stop!" Keira begged. "I'm sorry love, but I wish I could!" Ethan said taking her hand in his. "Here you go Nibbles, I brought you a cheese sandwich. We have kind of missed dinner!" He smiled apologetically. "What time is it?" Keira gasped from the bed, clenching her fists in pain. "Hey, it's ok, just relax. There we go!" Ethan encouraged. "It's seven thirty!" Cal said answering her question.

A few minutes later as the clock struck eight, Connie once again examined her patient. "Ok, well it seems that your baby is eager to meet you, you're at ten centimetres. On your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can for ten seconds." Connie explained. Ethan and cal stood on either side of her whilst Rita assisted Connie. The next contraction picked up, Keira bore down and pushed as hard as she could, letting out a long moan as she did so. "Ok, very good Keira, keep doing that!" Connie praised. The next contraction came quickly and she repeated the process until Connie's voice boomed. "I can see the head." Keira gestured to Ethan that he should take a look and his eyes brimmed with tears as he saw the first glimpses of his first child. "One more push and it will all be over!" Rita encouraged as the final contraction hit and Keira pushed with all her might. "Oh my god!" She gasped, flopping back against the pillows, listening to the shrill cries of her new baby. "It's a girl!" They chorused, handing Keira her new daughter. "She's gorgeous!" Keira marvelled. "Just like her mum!" Ethan smiled kissing his wife proudly. "She's going to break a lot of hearts!" Cal whispered. "Yes, and her daddy's going to prep his baseball bat when she starts bringing boys home!" Ethan joked. "So will her Uncle Cal!" Caleb agreed. "She's going to get no where in life being called Baby Hardy, what's her name?" Rita grinned. "Sophie. Our little Sophie." Keira said trying out the name. "Baby Sophie Hardy!" Ethan agreed.


	13. Life's Good

Soon after they were discharged from the hospital, Keira took Sophie to the ED when she met the brothers for lunch. "She's got everyone in the department wrapped around her little fingers." Cal marvelled as he hauled a bundle to teddies back to his car. "They keep giving her loads of presents. I would keep an eye on her when you bring her in, give them a chance, and they be off with her!" He teased. Whilst Keira and Cal were wrapped up in a conversation, Ethan was proudly walking through the hospital with his daughter in his arms. "Ethan Hardy, will you stop showing off your daughter and take us to lunch, we're starving!" Keira giggled. "I'm showing our daughter to the world. You guys can wait." He chuckled catching up with them. He tucked Sophie back into her car seat and wrapped a blanket around her. "Ethan, who would have thought that he would be so overprotective." Cal mumbled as Ethan jovially shoved him. Ethan and Keira were happy, bonding with their new daughter and her uncle. Life was good.

A few months later, Ethan was walking to work. He had just said goodbye to his wife and daughter and was on his way to meet his brother for a shift. The rain was falling in horizontal slashes as it had that fateful day when he met his wife and the mother of his daughter. He smiled at the memory and stepped off the curb. A screech of brakes echoed down the street. And then, nothing.


	14. Next

"Keira's phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was her brother in law. "What's up?" She asked as she answered the call. "Um, Keira." He began, his voice like sandpaper, she knew he had been crying. "It's Ethan!" He sobbed. "He's been involved in to car accident, he was crossing the road and got hit." He relayed tears pouring down both of their faces. "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" Keira thought over and over again. "He's gone!" Cal moaned down the phone. "I'm coming!" She shouted down the phone and hung up. She bundled her baby into her car seat and buckled her in. She drove to the hospital and ran I to the building with her daughter fast asleep in her car seat. She saw Cal slumped against a wall, sat on the floor letting his emotions wash over him. "Caleb!" She yelled running towards him, he stood as she bowled into him and sobbed into his shoulder. The father of her child was gone. "Cal, I need to tell you something." She whispered. "What, just tell me." He insisted. "I'm pregnant!" She sobbed. "Sweetheart, that's fantastic news, Ethan would be so proud." He soothed. They held each other for what seemed like hours. Connie found them sat in the staffroom crying as they embraced. "I'd like you both to step into my office for a moment." She mumbled, her eyes rimmed with red. She led them to her office and shut the door behind them. "I'm so sorry. This must be such a hard time for you both, but I would like to offer you both bereavement counselling and we still need to tell the team." She reminded them. "I'll do it!" Cal gritted his teeth. He stepped out of the office, clutching his sister in laws hand in his. "Everyone. I need your attention." He boomed. "I'm so sorry, but Ethan Hardy was involved in an accident this morning. He was hit by a car and unfortunately..." Cal broke off to wipe his eyes. "Unfortunately he's gone." He managed to finish. He looked around the sad faces of his colleagues as they all weeped over the tragic death of their friend. Connie led Keira back into her office to calm them both down. "Mrs Beauchamp, I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant!" Keira said sadly. "That's wonderful news, I'm sure that Ethan would have been overjoyed." She smiled.


	15. Accidents Happen

"Mrs Hardy, it's Mrs Bratewell from Holby City Prep. I'm afraid there's been an accident at school. Sophie has taken a nasty fall from the climbing frame and we're taking her to the Holby City hospital." Keira heard once she answered her phone. "I'll be right there!" She squeaked hanging up and dialling another number. "Cal, it's me. Call me back when you get this, it's urgent. Sophie's had an accident. Call me back!" She left him a message. She drove to the ED and found her brother in law sat on the floor outside RESUS. "Cal!" She shouted rushing towards him and pulling him into a hug. "Where is my baby?" She mumbled into his shoulder. "She's in there, they're going to take her for a head CT, and and urgent spine and chest X-ray." He murmured. "What happened?" Keira sobbed, wishing her husband was still around to console her. "They said that she was on the climbing frame, she started fitting and she fell." He whispered. "I need to be with her!" She cried as he led her into the RESUS. They saw Sophie on the bed amid a mass of tubes and wires. She looked so small and vulnerable. Tears streaked down Keira's face as she gripped Cal's hand in her own. "Baby, how are you feeling?" She whispered stroking her daughters forehead. She didn't respond. "Cal! What's happening?" Keira screamed. "Can I get some help in here?" He shouted as several nurses rushed in followed by Dr Zoe Hanna. "She's fitting and unresponsive!" Cal relayed as he stepped away from the patient. "Take the relatives outside please Rita!" Zoe ordered. The staff nurse bustled them into the staffroom and comforted them as they worried about the young girl. "I wish Ethan was here, he'd know what to do!" Keira sniffed. "Same here, I feel so helpless." Cal muttered. A few moments Zoe walked in brandishing an iPad and led them to her office. She closed the door behind them and sat on the sofa. "Zoe, please just tell me what's wrong!" Keira moaned. "I'm sorry, but we've found a mass on Sophie's head, we're waiting for the oncologist to come down and take a look but it might explain why she's been having seizures." Zoe smiled sadly. "I know this is hard for you, but we need you both to keep strong for each other, for Sophie and for all of us. We want to do our best for Ethan, he was our friend and we know he wouldn't be happy if we didn't do everything we can." She murmured. "Can we see her?" Cal asked. "Yes" Zoe replied as they both stormed to RESUS.


	16. Feeling Horrible

A few hours passed and the oncologist had checked over the scans. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid Sophie's got cancer." He explained to the young doctor and his sister in law. "Will she be ok?" Keira asked, but the expression on the doctors face answered her question. "How long?" She whispered wiping her face with her fist. "About six months, maybe longer with some treatment." He explained. Cal and Keira broke down, holding each other tightly, afraid to let go. "I have to go and pick George up from school." Keira said wiping her eyes with her fingertips. "I'll sit with Sophie and keep her company." Cal said standing up and joining his sleeping niece in RESUS. He was sat on a hard chair next to the bed reading a comic book. "Uncle Cal?" Sophie mumbled as she began to stir. "Yes sweetie, I'm right here." He said throwing the comics across the floor. "Where's mum?" She asked her voice barely audible. "She's gone to fetch George from school." He explained. "How are you feeling?" He asked smoothing her hair with the palm of his hand. "Really tired and dizzy." She muttered. "Ok, you just rest ok, you've had a nasty accident and you're bound to be tired. Just let me know if you need anything, I'll be staying right here!" He smiled sitting back down as his niece closed her eyes once again. Cal fell asleep succumbing to the stresses the day had to offer. "Uncle Cal, I feel sick!" Sophie said hurriedly. Cal's eyes shot open and he handed her a bowl. He sat next to her on hey he bed and held her hair away from her face as she retched and threw up into the bowl. "It's ok darling, I'm right here!" He reiterated rubbing her back in gentle soft circles. Once she had finished, Cal took the bowl and handed it to Lofty. Sophie sat back in the bed and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I just feel so horrible!" She sobbed. "Hey, shhh. You're not the first person I've seen throwing up and you certainly won't be the last. Soph, don't cry I promise I'll look after you. I'm not going anywhere." He flashed her a crooked smile that made her giggle. They guffawed with laughter until Sophie clutched at her chest and gasped. "Soph, what's wrong baby?" He asked his face a mask of concern. "My chest hurts, I...can't...breathe! Help...me...Uncle...Cal..." She puffed. "Can I get some help in here?" He shouted out the door. "What's wrong Cal?" Zoe said teetering into the room with an air of authority. "She's complaining of chest pains and can't catch her breath." He explained. "Ok, sweetheart, can I have a quick listen to your chest to see what's wrong?" Zoe asked taking the stethoscope from around her collar. "No...want...Uncle...Cal...do...it!" She spluttered. "Ok, darling, I'm right here, I'm just going to lift up your gown ok?" He put a comforting hand on the scared girls shoulder. "She's got uneven breath sounds, I think she has a tension pneumothorax. She'll need a chest drain." Cal relayed back to the senior consultant. "Ok, but you know, hospital policy means that you can't do it." She reminded him. He turned to his niece. "Soph, this is Zoe, she's a friend of mine and your mum and dads. She's going to help you breathe better. I'm going to stay right here and hold your hand, but I can't do the procedure." He said slipping his large paw into her fragile fingers. "Ok...but...please...make...it...stop...hurting!" She trembled. "Ok, sweetie, I'm going to lie you flat, and roll you into your side." Zoe said lowering the bed and with the help of the girls uncle, rolled her onto her side. "Sophie, I'm going to put your hand above your head ok, I need you to keep calm, stay still and listen to exactly what we say, ok?" He clarified with the terrified child. "Mmhmm!" She nodded gently. He took her hand and raised her arm above her head, as Zoe pulled on a gown and a pair of gloves, Cal spread some drapes across Sophie's torso and took her hand in his once again.


	17. Better Days

**I know I've updated today already, but I just wanted to give you an extra chapter because I won't be updating on Wednesday because it is my Birthday. I will try to but I can't make any promises. I hope you at still enjoying the story, please read and review. :)**

Zoe spread some iodine across the girls ribs, then she took the scalpel in her hand and nodded to the young registrar. He had placed an oxygen mask over the young girls mouth. "Sophie, look at me. Ignore what Zoe's doing. I want you to be very brave and I'll buy you a chocolate bar. Just keep looking at me." He said squeezing her hand. She squeezed his hand back. Zoe pressed the scalpel into Sophie's tanned skin. Sophie screamed in pain and whimpered. She bit her lip and howled through her teeth. "It's ok baby, it'll be over soon." Cal soothed her rubbing her forehead with his thumb as he always did for his brother. She squeezed his hand tighter. Zoe placed the scalpel back into the tray when she had made a small incision. Cal wiped Sophie's tears with a tissue and kissed her forehead gently. Zoe pushed her fingers into the incision. "I'm sorry, Sophie. It'll be over soon!" Cal comforted her as a new wave of pain hit. She continued biting her lip as the pain intensified. "Nearly there!" Zoe confirmed. She took the clamp in he hand and threaded the tube expertly into place. "Can you cough for me, love?" She asked. Sophie coughed gently and the chest drain bubbled to life. "Perfect, now I'm just going to suture that up." Zoe smiled. "Sophie, just keep looking at me, Zoe's just going to make your side numb and then stitch up the wound, ok." He explained knowing how scared she was. "Ow!" She hissed as Zoe injected the anaesthetic. "Ok, it's all over now!" Zoe smiled as she tied off the final stitch. "Thanks Zoe." Cal smiled gratefully. He helped Sophie sit upright carefully so it wouldn't pull on the stitches or hurt. The door swung open and George bounded into the room, almost bowling over his uncle. "Hey buddy!" He greeted his nephew. "Be careful with Sophie, mate, she's not feeling so good!" Cal explained gently. He lifted George onto the bed so he could sit with his sister. "Hey Soph, how're you feeling?" He asked putting his hand on hers. "Tired and sore. How was school?" Sophie asked. She was the spitting image of her father, and her personality almost matched his to the letter. Cal remembered when Ethan had his appendix out and as soon as he came round he always worried about how Cal was instead of how he was feeling himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Keira strode into the room. "Hey baby, how're you feeling?" She asked her daughter stroking her forehead. "I've had better days." She grinned hugging her mum.

Cal signalled for Keira to join him in the corridor. "What's the matter Cal?" She asked. Cal leant against the wall and rubbed his face with his palms. "How is she?" Keira asked. "She's been sick and she's suffered from a tension pneumothorax and Zoe inserted a chest drain." Cal explained. "Have you told George yet?" Cal asked slowly. "No!" She said suddenly. "I don't want to upset him. I don't want either of them to know. Not if we can help it!" She said adamantly. "The need to know, Keira. Before its too late!" Cal warned reentering the room. "Uncle Cal, what's wrong with me?" Sophie whispered. Cal didn't know how to respond he didn't want to lie but he couldn't tell her. He didn't want to snatch away her childhood. Her happiness. "Well, you are a bit poorly at the moment but that's why we're here!" Keira explained gently. "Ok." The youngster agreed not wanting to push the subject any further. Her eyelids began to droop. "Ok, you guys better get going, Sophie's going to need her rest. George, if you're good, your mum might bring you to see her before school in the morning, ok? Bu you have to promise to be good for your mum, yeah?" Cal said standing up and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "See you later buddy." He said high diving his nephew. He turned to Keira as George hugged Sophie goodbye. "Bye Keira, I'll look after her, promise. I'm going to sit here beside her all night. I'll get Max or Lofty to come round to the flat and bring my overnight things." He reassured the emotional mum. "I know she'll be fine, she's in your capable hands but it should be me sitting up with her all night." She whispered. "Nah, you've gotta look after Georgie. I've got this. Uncle Cal to the rescue!" He grinned taking a superhero pose. "Now out you go, you're keeping my favourite patient awake." He said mock pouting. "Thanks Uncle Cal, I love you!" Sophie mumbled as she fell asleep. "I love you too, my little spitfire." He said stroking her hair referring to his nickname for her.


	18. My Little Spitfire

**Super excited, it's my birthday tomorrow! Last chapter before then! (Now on with the story!)**

Cal woke up the next morning to find his niece asleep in his lap. They were sat on the hard chair that was positioned next to the bed. Sophie looked so vulnerable curled up across him with her thumb in her mouth, still attached to the constantly beeping monitors. She was lying on her side so as not to disturb her chest drain wounds. Her soft snores filled the room. Cal reached out careful of his niece and pulled the blanket from the bed, he tucked it around her shivering frame and cuddled her into his chest. She pushed her head into the crook of his neck and gripped his scrub top in her free hand. "Shhh, I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere." He soothed as he rocked her back and forth. Cal was doing everything he used to do with Ethan when they were younger and after all she was her fathers daughter, despite not really knowing him, she was the spitting image of him. She had his personality, his kindness and charm, his vulnerability and his looks. Her blond hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls that fell to her waist. Her tentative smile looked just like his and her eyes were as big and brown and made Cal feel as though he was looking directly into his brothers. She began to stir in his arms. "Uncle Cal?" She mumbled. "Yes, darling?" He said kissing her forehead. "What time is it?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's seven o'clock." He said checking his watch. "How are you feeling?" He asked but to no avail. "I feel sick!" She gulped. He held a bowl under her chin and sat her up as she threw up. "It's ok, sweetie." Cal said comfortingly as he held her hair away from her face. She sat back when she was done and a nurse bustled into the room. "Morning Rita!" Cal said in greeting. "Well good morning you two! How is our favourite patient doing?" She replied. "She's been sick, but she slept relatively well." Cal responded. "Well, let's check your notes, Zoe will be in shortly." She smiled at Sophie. "Darling, I'm going to need to take your temperature." Rita said crouching down. Sophie shook her head. "Soph, she's going to out something in your ear and wait for a couple of seconds, it doesn't hurt, I promise." Cal said reassuringly. He held her on his knee as Rita checked her temperature. "Wow, someone's been very brave!" Rita marvelled as she put the thermometer away. "Well she is my little spitfire." Cal said rocking her again.


	19. Auntie Robyn

The door opened a few minutes later and Keira popped her head round the door to see Cal holding her sleeping daughter in his arms. He stood up slowly and Keira walked into the room with George in tow. "Hey Cal, how's she doing?" Keira whispered. "She's doing well, she slept through the night, and then she woke up at seven, she was sick so Rita took her temperature and we're just waiting for Zoe to come and check her over." Cal explained. "Ok, thats good. I'm going to take George off to school. Then I'll come back..." She said nervously. "Keira, I know you hate being here, it reminds you of Ethan. It's ok, I'll stay with her, you should go to work and explain to your bosses what's happening and I'll call you if anything changes." He promised leading them to the door. A few moments after Keira and George left, Zoe walked into RESUS followed by the oncologist. "Morning Sophie, how are you feeling today?" Zoe asked softly. "I'm, um, feeling ok. A bit sick though." She answered. "Ok, well that's good. Cal has she had any more fits?" She asked. "No, not that we are aware of. She slept though the night and was sick this morning but Rita took her temperature and it seems normal." He explained. "Ok, well Doctor Evans is going to examine Sophie and then we will put her on her first round of medication." Zoe whispered to Cal. "Oh, ok. I'll go and call Keira, I'll be back in a moment. Can you fetch Robyn to sit with Sophie for me, so she has a familiar face?" Cal asked. "Sure, she's in the staffroom, I'll go and get her." Zoe said. She returned with the red haired nurse, as she entered Sophie's line of sight, the young girls face lit up. "Auntie Robyn!" She grinned. "Well if it isn't our little spitfire Sophie." She smiled hugging her little friend. "Uncle Cal is just going to go and phone your Mum, I'll be back in a second. Robyn will stay here with you." Cal explained kissing his nieces cheek and dashing out off the room. He dialled the number and held the phone to his ear. Keira picked up on he the second ring. "Cal! What's happened?!" She said flustered. "Nothing's wrong, the oncologist is going to examine Sophie and then wants to start her on a round of chemo. Robyn's sat with her now, but you need to be here to sign it off." Cal explained. Keira told him she was on her way and disconnected the call.

Keira walked into the hospital and found her brother in law and Robyn sitting on either side of her daughter. Zoe and the oncologist were stood examining her notes whilst the trio on the bed sat chatting. "Hey Soph! How're you feeling?" Keira said striding across the room. "Mum!" Sophie cried her face lighting up. "Hey Robyn!" She called out in greeting as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Mrs Hardy, we are going to need you to sign this form to allow us to give your daughter her first round of chemotherapy." The oncologist informed her. Keira took the pen he was holding out to her and scribbled her signature across the form. She was shaking as she handed the form back to him. "Come on, Keira. Let's get you a cup of tea." Robyn said leading her from the room. She could tell that she was visibly distressed. "I just can't bear to see her in there. I can't be in that room, not since I saw...Ethan, after he was hit!" She sobbed. "I know and no one expects you to. Cal's doing a fantastic job of looking after Sophie, you got to take it step by step. Ethan wouldn't want you to run before you can walk." Robyn smiled. She was like everyone's favourite sister who always knew what to say. Keira stood outside of RESUS and sipped her tea.


	20. Simple Beginnings

"Ok, my little spitfire, come sit on my knee." Cal said lifting her onto his lap and sitting down on the bed. "This doctor is going to give you some medicine to make you feel better, ok?" He said rubbing her back. "Is it...going...to...hurt?" She asked tentatively. "I'm going to put a small needle into your arm and then connect a bag of liquid to it." Doctor Evans explained. Sophie began to tremble in Cal's arms, her breathing was fast and her heartbeat was erratic. "Calm down, my little spitfire." He said. "She's afraid of needles!" He mouthed to Zoe over her head. "Oh...Dr Evans, do you have any objection to Cal inserting the cannula?" She asked the oncologist. "Not at all, I think Sophie would prefer it!" He smiled. "Ok, Sophie 'spitfire' Hardy, lie down for me." He said adjusting the pillows and living her on to the bed and walking to her other side. "Good girl, now close your eyes and take lots of deep breaths for me." He said claiming her down. "There you go! Keep those eyes closed and I'll tell you a story about your Dad, yeah?" He said gently. "But keep those eyes closed." He reminded her. He pulled on a pair of gloves as he launched into his tale. "It was a wet morning, your Dad was walking down the street on his way to work. It was raining so hard that each rain drop seemed to fall sideways. He pulled his jacket up around himself and kept walking. His blond hair was stuck to his head and seemed darker than usual." Cal said prepping the needle. "He looked up and through the mist of the rain, he could see a beautiful woman, she was doing battle with her broken umbrella, the wind had turned it inside out and broke many of the spokes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fix it, so she dumped it in the nearby bin. She then went to cross the road. She didn't see the car that hurtled towards her, but your Dad did. He ran to her and pulled her away, the car missed her, but hit her leg instead. They both fell onto each other and their eyes met." He said inserting the needle. Keira, having heard the story, took a deep breath and tiptoed into to the ED. "Uncle Cal, who was she?" Sophie asked. "Well, my little spitfire, if you open up your eyes, you'll see her right now." Cal whispered. "Mum!" Sophie smiled. "It was Mum!" Keira wiped the tear from her cheek as wrapped her arms around her daughters small frame. "Yes, it was. Your Dad saved my life, and he gave me you and George." Keira smiled. "He was my hero. He would do anything for me, and when you were a baby, he would get up all through the night when you needed changing or feeding or if you just needed a cuddle. If he was here now, he would be fussing over you, and criticising your Uncle Cal." She sat down on the bed. "I wish I could know him!" Sophie murmured. "Soon enough baby, soon enough." Keira whispered a tear falling down her cheek.

Cal attached the bag of fluid to the cannula and left Keira to settle Sophie down to sleep. He headed to the bathroom to get a hot shower and change his clothes. He fetched them all a sandwich and grabbed a cheeky chocolate bar from the vending machine to cheer Sophie up. He headed back into the room provisions in hand. He sent Keira to eat in the staffroom with Robyn and he left the chocolate bar and carton of juice on the table next to Sophie's bed. He sat down, having already eaten his lunch and watched his niece sleep peacefully. The silence was broken with a rustle of sheets. Cal looked up to see Sophie throwing up all over herself. "Hey, baby. It's ok. Let's get you cleaned up. Do you want me to get a female nurse to do this?" He asked calmly. "No...I...want you to do it..." She sobbed. "Ok, sweetie. Let's get these sheets off you." He pulled back the layers of fabric and threw them into the laundry bin. Then he grabbed a clean gown from the cupboard and peeled off the dirty one from Sophie's trembling frame. He wrapped the clean gown around her shoulders and tied it in place. He fetched her a pair of fluffy socks from her overnight bag which Keira had brought that morning and helped pull them over her icy feet. He held the sheets back as she clambered inside desperate for warmth. "I'm...s-s-s-s-sorry Uncle Cal." She apologised, shivering in the cold. "Hey, it's ok. It's all part of my job. Let's get you warmed up." He said sitting on the bed next to her. He pulled the clean blankets around her and bundled her up. He pulled her onto his lap and sat back in the bed. She curled her feet under his leg and he wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny body. She nuzzled against her chest and listened to his steady heartbeat which made her slowly drift off back to sleep.


	21. Tell Them!

**Sorry everybody, I haven't updated in ages. I promise to get better at it. Please review!**

Sophie was discharged later that day. She had finished her first round of chemo, and was ready to get home. Cal drove so Keira could cuddle her in the back seat. Sophie was worn out from her hospital stay and the powerful drug, so she slept the entire ride home. He soft snores filling the car. When they pulled up outside the flat, Keira went to wake her up. "Keira, don't bother. I can carry her upstairs." Cal offered. He scooped up Sophie in his arms and she instinctively wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. He carried her up the stairs as if she weighed nothing at all. He took her inside and laid her in his own double bed. He knew she would need to be close to everyone in case she was sick again, as opposed to her own room which was furthest away from the living room. The room was Alos the only one with a TV in, so when Sophie was tucked up in bed she had something to do. She snuggled into the sheets inhaling the familiar scent of his aftershave. Cal hurried around the room placing towels and a bucket next to the bed, pulling the curtains and tucking her in. He fetched a glass of water and left the small lamp on so she could see. Keira watched from the doorway. "Thanks Cal." She said kissing his cheek. "No problem. I'll keep an eye out for her." He said taking his med bag into the kitchen. When they left the hospital, he had been called into Zoe's office. She handed him the med bag. "In here are some antibiotics, anti nausea medications, saline drips, cannulas and some other things that Sophie might need. Cal, I know this is going to be hard on both of you but you and Keira need to put on a united front and it is going to be tough. The chemo will make her ill and her immune system will be practically non-existent." Zoe reminded him.

"Uncle Cal?" Sophie called from the bedroom. Cal ran to her side. "Feel sick!" She gagged. He held her hair back as she heaved into the bucket. He handed her a tissue and the glass of water. "Feel better?" He asked gently. "Not really." She muttered. He fetched a cold compress from the bathroom and placed it over her forehead in a bid to cool down her fever. He fetched her a thin blanket and peeled off the duvet. He pulled the thin blanket up to her shoulder and tucked her in. He kissed her flushed cheek and left her to rest. "Is she ok?" Keira asked through a wave of tears. "She's got a fever, but she's fine." He said enveloping her into a tight hug. "Don't cry, she's still her spitfire self! It's just the chemo. In a couple of days she'll be up and about and driving us all insane!" Cal smiled reassuringly. "I just can't watch this. I've lost Ethan and now I'm losing her too." She mumbled into his shoulder. "You need to tell them!" Cal muttered. "No. I will not take away her childhood!" She retorted. "Then, what? Wait till she's gone?" Cal hissed. "You, pig! I decide how I tell my children, not you." She spat. "Are you going to deprive them of knowing and making the most of their last days together, Keira? Do you honestly think Ethan would want this?" Cal growled. "Ethan wouldn't want his daughter to be dying of cancer!" Keira snarled. "Mum, Sophie's dying?" George whimpered from the doorway. His eyes filled with tears as he scowled in her direction. Keira nodded slightly. "I hate you!" George turned on his heels and ran out of the door. "George!" Keira shouted from the living room as the front door slammed shut. "Caleb! I didn't want him to find out like this!" She sobbed. "Stay here, I'll go and find him." He mumbled shrugging in his coat and grabbing his keys. He jogged out of the flat.


	22. Bad Taste in Music

**So, because I haven't updated in ages, I will post a few different chapters today. Please let me know what you think. Also I will be posting another few fanfictions too. I am a bit stumped as to writing a new one. Any ideas are always welcome! :)**

He found George at the park. He was sat on a bench with his head in his hands. "Hey buddy." Cal said flatly. "Hey Uncle Cal." The youngster returned. "You know, it's not your mums fault. She only wants what's best for you and Sophie, you know that. She wanted to tell you both together when she was ready to. She's struggling and she needed to adjust to it before she told you." Cal murmured, pulling the boy into his side. "I shouldn't have pushed her into doing it, but I wanted to make sure she told you. It's a difficult thing to deal with but we have to tackle it together. We are a team. We can't do it alone, so why don't we go home and talk to your mum." Cal proffered. "I don't hate her." George mumbled. "I know you don't. We all say things we don't mean!" He said playfully ruffling George's hair. "Your mum had to deal with your Dads death when Sophie was just a baby. She had to cope through her pregnancy with out him and with small baby as well. She's raised you both into amazing young people and she's always been strong. Even the strongest of people break sometimes." Cal said quietly. He took George's hand in his and led him back to the flat. Keira was sat on the floor with her head on her knees clutching her wedding photo. George sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how." She whispered. "It's ok, I shouldn't have said what I did. It was way over the top. I'm just scared for her." He whispered back. "George, you've got to remember that she'll be with your Dad. He'll look after her." Cal promised, sitting next to them both and wrapping his arms around them.

They'd sat together for a while when they heard a strangled cry from the bedroom. Sophie was sat up in the bed with tears running down her face. "Had a and dream. Feel sick!" She mumbled. Cal brought the bucket up from under the bed and held it under her chin. He held her hand as she retched and heaved into the bucket to no avail. "Ok, sweetie. I think you are dehydrated. Let's get you some fluids." He smiled slowly. "No...needles..." She whispered trembling at the thought. Cal took. The equipment from his bag and laid it out behind him. "Now darling, I promise I won't hurt you." He smiled. He helped her lay down back into the fluffy pillows. He handed her his iPod and a pair of headphones. He watched as the music flooded through her ears and she closed her eyes. He wiped her arm with the antiseptic to which she whimpered. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. He pulled on the gloves and carefully tied the tourniquet to her upper arm. She was trembling violently by this point and Cal had no option but to stop the procedure. She pulled the headphones off and put the iPod to the side. "I'm scared!" She whimpered. Cal picked her up in his arms and rocked her gently. Keira and George sat down next to them and helped calm her down. "I know. Uncle Cal has such bad taste in music!" George grinned. "I do not!" Cal retorted defensively. "He does!" Keira said in a stage whisper. Cal settled the girl back into the pillows and let her cuddle with her Mum and brother whilst he finished inserting the cannula. She flinched as the needle touched and pierced through her skin. "Ow!" She whimpered. "I know. I'm almost done." Cal said stroking her soft blond hair. He taped the needle down and attached the bag of fluid. He hung the bag from the coat hook.


	23. Maxman and Robyn

The day before Sophie went for her radiation, Keira had an extraordinary idea. They headed over to the forest, Sophie snuggled in the wheelchair with a blanket pulled up to her chin. Cal pushed the wheelchair for what felt like miles. They found a large meadow where they laid down rugs and set down the large picnic hamper. Cal lifted a very weak Sophie from the chair and sat her down in between himself and Keira. They watched the world go by whilst enjoying their mini feast. They found a large blackberry bush and picked as many of them as they could, Cal reaching the highest branches whilst Sophie reached the lowest from her chair. The next day, Cal and Keira dropped George off at school and took Sophie in for her radiation. They wheeled her through the ED. "Hey spitfire!" Robyn said enveloping the child in a warm hug. "Hey Robyn, where's Maxman?" She said with a weak smile. "Have no fear! Maxman is here!" Max said with a superhero pose that dissolved the young girl into a fit of giggles followed by a weak cough. Cal crouched down before her his eyes wide with concern. "You ok baby?" He asked placing his hand on her small knee. She put her hand over his and nodded slowly. They greeted the entire ED before heading up to their appointment. They took Sophie into a small room whilst Keira and Cal sat in the waiting room. When she returned she looked pale and gaunt as she slept in the wheelchair. They returned to the ED to meet their friends. "How's she doing?" Charlie said crouching down and stroking her sleeping head. "She's ok." Keira said, her bottom lip wobbling. "Ok, Cal can you wait here with Sophie, I'm going to take Keira for a cuppa and a chat!" Charlie said leading the distraught mother to the staffroom where she broke down. A little while later Sophie began to stir in the chair. "Uncle Cal! I'm going to be sick!" She gasped. He grabbed a bowl and held it whilst she threw up. She was burning up and her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine and helped her take a few sips from it. He brushed her hair off her sweaty forehead and pulled the blankets up around her. He watched her sleep listening to each shaky breath.

A few days later Cal woke up to a bloodcurdling scream. He was sat on a chair beside the bed that Sophie was sleeping on, only she wasn't sleeping. She was sat bolt upright clutching a handful of blond hair. "Uncle Cal, look!" She hissed. "I know. The radiation makes your hair come out. It's ok. You still look so beautiful." He soothed as Keira ran into the room. She took in the sight of her daughters hair loss and broke down. Cal sat with Sophie as she sobbed, "I can't take it! I feel like this is a timer that ticks down the minutes until I die. I want it gone." Sophie said indicating her soft blond curls. Cal was shocked by her words. "I know I'm dying Uncle Cal, I heard the doctors." She smiled weakly. "I just want to make the most of the time I have left, without a countdown looming over me," she whispered hugging her uncle. "Ok, let's get this sorted." He managed after a while. His voice trembled as he saw the girl sat in front if him grow up before his eyes. He led her to the kitchen. He took a swivel stool and sat her on it. He plugged in hue he appliance and grabbed a pair of scissors. Keira walked in having heard the conversation between uncle and niece and took her daughters hand in hers and kissed it gently. "Cal, just do it." Keira said squeezing her eyes shut. He snipped the hair quickly watching each I lock fall to the ground like falling leaves in autumn. He picked up the razor and dragged in slowly across the girls head feeling the soft curls slip through his slender fingers and float down to the growing pile beneath them. He ran his hand over her now hairless head and kissed it firmly. "Beautiful!" He declared with tears in his eyes. Keira left the room only to appear a few moments later with a head band. She slid it in place. "Gorgeous!" She proclaimed as Sophie threw her arms around her.


	24. Beautiful

Cal took Sophie into the ED for her next appointment, whilst Keira attended a parent teacher conference for George. Cal pulled up outside the ED. Sophie was trembling as she undid her seatbelt. "Spitfire, what's wrong?" Cal said gently. "I'm scared. I look so different, I don't want people to think I look ugly!" She mumbled. "And why would they think that?" Cal said seriously. "I AM ugly. I'm a bald headed freak!" She muttered. "No, darling, you're beautiful, you are gorgeous and you are going to walk into that ED with your head held high and a huge smile across your face. Embrace the new you!" Cal encouraged helping her out of the car. "Ok" she reluctantly agreed. She pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down over her hands and pulled the scarf up over her head. "Nah, you don't need that! You're beautiful without it." He smiled tying the scarf around her neck instead. She fixed the headband on her head and took her uncles hand and let him lead her to the ED. She stopped outside the doors. Cal walked ahead and held the door open for her. She took a deep breath and strode into the department with her uncles arm around her. Her uncles colleagues stopped in their tracks as they took in her new look, Sophie took another deep breath and smiled brightly showing off with a small turn. "My, my little spitfire, you look amazing!" Max said letting out a long whistle. "Do you like it?" She asked. "No, I love it!" Robyn commented. She looped her arm back through Cal's who smiled as if to say "I told you so!" So many more of his colleagues commented on her bold new look as he led her up to the oncology unit for her next round of chemo.


	25. Wheelchair Bound

A few months went by. Sophie got weaker and weaker as each day passed. She was now bound to her wheelchair and after the weeks and months of chemo and radiation had taken their toll on the poor young girl. Cal wandered over to her and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He pulled her beanie over her skull and watched as her skinny frame trembled with each breath. He wheeled her back into the bedroom and lifted her onto the bed. He hooked her up to the oxygen canister and let her sleep.

Cal sat next to his niece as she shook with each breath. Keira stood next to her whilst cuddling her son George. "Mum...don't...cry!" Sophie wheezed. "I'm...going...to...be...with...Dad!" She whispered. "George...I...will...miss...you!" She continued weakly. "Uncle...Cal...I...love...you..." Her words were fading. "I...don't...want...to...go." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She closed her eyes. "Hello, Dad!" She smiled as she took her last breath. Cal slipped his fingers into the crook of her neck. There was no pulse. He picked up the young child and cradled her close as he was overwhelmed by his emotions. "I'm going to miss you my little spitfire." He murmured into his nieces limp body.


	26. Hello Nibbles

**Just a heads up, this is the second last chapter. I have been overwhelmed by the number of positive reviews from so many of you, which has made me very happy in the midst of my hectic week. Don't worry though, I will be writing many more fanfics, if you like this check out Bang! And keep an eye out, for my next fanfic. Any ideas for stories are welcome, I am running out of ideas at the moment hence the delay. Once again, please review. :)**

Sophie's funeral was a bleak day for the family. They watched as the hearse stood outside their flat with an air of finality. Keira wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time as Cal struggled with the buttons on his cuffs. He launched his hairbrush at the wall. "Caleb, let me!" Keira said helping the young doctor. "I just want everything to be perfect for her." He sobbed. He walked out of the flat with his hands being held by Keira and George. They walked into the church and took their respective seats at the front. Cal strode to the back of the church to help carry the coffin. He whimpered as the small coffin was lifted out of the hearse and he cried as they walked it to the front and the priest began the service. "And now, Sophie's Favourite Uncle Caleb Knight will say a few words." Cal stood up and walked over to the podium. He looked out at the sea of devastation that laid before him. His colleagues hugging one another and Sophie's mum and brother sobbing into each other. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the sun beam through the stained glass window. "Hello, my little spitfire, Nibbles, I miss you both!" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he whispered. "My little Spitfire, was only 12. She never knew her Dad, because of a stupid hit and run driver. She was denied simple things like her Dad putting her to bed every night but now she can spend the rest of eternity making up for that. Spitfire, was my nickname for her. When her parents brought her home from the hospital for the first time..." He continued his eulogy, relishing the sunlight that streamed through the window.


	27. Uncle Cal's Eulogy

**So, I guess this is it. The final chapter of Rainy Day, Cal's Eulogy. This story has been interesting to write and I can only hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope this chapter doesn't ruin the story with its cheesiness, but I felt we needed to see how Cal dealt with losing the last part of his safety net. I will be writing a new fanfiction soon, when I have an idea and a story to write. Any ideas please let me know. Once again, please read, review and give me some idea as to what you want to read next! :)**

My little Spitfire, was only 12. She never knew her Dad, because of a stupid hit and run driver. She was denied simple things like her Dad putting her to bed every night but now she can spend the rest of eternity making up for that. Spitfire, was my nickname for her. When her parents brought her home from the hospital for the first time she slept in my arms and opened her eyes wide. When she was two she ran into the house and dragged me outside to where she had her mum playing tea party, she dragged me to the end of the garden, a twinkle in her eye. Her spitfire personality was infectious, ready for the next challenge, climbing higher and higher in the tallest trees or jumping over a stream without getting wet. Sophie wouldn't give up. Even when she dressed me up in play clothes and makeup, I cherished every moment. It was like watching Ethan. One day I looked into those big brown eyes and saw my safety net staring back at me. The same scrunched up concentration, soft blond hair, huge brown eyes and loveable personality. The things we did and the things we never got to do, she was robbed of her childhood. I remember when Keira and Ethan thought Keira was pregnant, neither dared look at the test, so obviously this handsome knight in shining armour came to the rescue. That little plus sign changed my world for the better, I didn't think I would cope without Nibbles, but if not for Sophie to keep us both distracted, Keira and I would have lost it. That infectious laughter and beaming smile is etched into my mind. I will never forget my little spitfire. Sleep tight my Darling.


End file.
